The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Silly String’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Silly String’. Hosta ‘Silly String’ the result of an intentional linear cross by the inventor on Aug. 22, 2013 at a wholesale nursery greenhouse in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The female parent is Hosta ‘Curly Fries’ (not patented) and the male parent is an unreleased proprietary hybrid known only by the breeder code H10-429-01 (not patented). The new plant passed initial evaluation in the summer of 2015, was give the breeder code 13-467-4 and was approved for final selection in the summer of 2016. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2016 and also by careful plant tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. Hosta ‘Silly String’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction in both methods.